Mr and Mrs Beetlejuice
by heighway
Summary: Punishment...'Marry or forever be forbidden in ever seening your little friend again' that is Beetlejuice choice, and of course he chooses marriage so now he and Lydia are going to be ghoul and wife...
1. Chapter 1

Okay, brand new story of BJ and Lydia. I know it's more or less like 'My dearest friend' but with a twist, I hope you all will like it as much as I have enjoyed writting it. Please, keep your reveiws coming in. Thank you again, and enjoy.

* * *

Mr and Mrs Beetlejuice

Chapter 1, Married as Punishment

The sound of the tall double doors being swung open echoed throughout the silence courtroom of Judge Mental, all heads turned in the direction of the door to see who was bring brought in, and there wasn't much of an surprise when they all saw that it was no other than Beetlejuice the famous 'Ghost of the Most'.

Beetlejuice was dragged in from behind by two officers of the Neitherworlds, gripping hold of his arms on either side of him while his huge butt brushed the floor.

"Oh no," groaned Jugde Mental in despise before covered his hand over his eye socks. "What was it this time?" he asked, to one of the officers who had bought Beetlejuice to the corthouse, once he removed his hand away from his eye sock and leaned against his desk as he gaze down at Beetlejuice.

"Causing damage to the Neitherworld's Head off office your honour," answered one of the officers, after he and his partner tossed Beetlejuice onto the spot of the trapped door that led to the sandworm land, before the huge cage fell on top of Beetlejuice to stop him from escaping. "He blow up the Mayor's office."

Judge Mental frowned in confusion, "what were you doing at the Mayor's office? I thought you were forbidden to ever stepping foot inside that building again after what you did last time."

Beetlejuice stuck his head out through the gap of the bars so he could look up at Mental then gave a shrugged, "he gave me a job in decorating his office."

Mental stared down at Beetlejuice in disbelieve, "Why?!"

"I needed a job," said Beetlejuice honestly. "I'm late with my rent, and my housemates have threatened to throw me out if I don't pay up so I needed the cash."

"Out of all the folks in the Neitherworld, he could of picked to do the job he'd chosen you to do it instead," said Mental.

Beetlejuice nodded his head, "probable thought he was getting a better deal, I guess."

"So you go and blow up his office when you found out later he wasn't going to pay you as much as you thought?" Mental asked angrily through gritted teeth.

"No," said Beetlejuice defensively. "That wasn't my fault."

"Like we haven't heard that before," said a familiar voice.

All heads then turned in the same direction to the speaker only to discover that it was no other than the well-known prosecution of the Neitherowlrd's court room, the tall dressed blue union frog.

"Oh! Your honour, could we finally throw him to the sandworms at last then we won't have to put up with his 'beetle nonsense' once and for all?" pleaded the frog.

The crowd then cried out their agreement to frog's words.

Beetlejuice gaze around in fright as they made a lot of noise and then gripped tightly on to the bars encase the trap door was to open beneath him.

Mental frowned in thought at the frog before turned his skull to gaze back down at Beetlejuice. "No," he said shortly.

"WHAT?" cried the crowd in the court in disbelief.

"What?" said Beetlejuice.

"WHAT?" shirked the frog. "But? - why not your honour?"

Mental leaned back in his chair stretched his long arms out, and gripping hold of the sides of his desk while clutching hold his bony hammer in one hand. "Because the sandworms don't appear to have any affect on him, I've lost count on the many times he has escaped from them, and when he has escaped from them he goes back to his old tricks again," he explained.

"Ooohhh...!" said the crowd, except the frog whom still looked very puzzled.

"So what do you suppose we are to do with him, your honour?" the frog asked.

"I don't know," replied Mental quietly. "But I'm sure I will figure out a good one," he seemed to be talking more to himself than to the court room which in away made everyone feel very disturbed including Beetlejuice.

"Perhaps," he said at last. "Yes, maybe that would work..."

Everyone looked confused at the Judge. "Your honour?" asked the frog.

"I've just thought of the perfect punishment," he replied smoothly.

"You're going to make me pay for the damages, right?" asked Beetlejuice chuckling nervously.

Mental gave him a hard stare as if he couldn't believe how anyone could ask such a dumb question. "With what? You've already confessed that you're flat broke."

Beetlejuice gave a grim look of regret for mentioning it in the first place, and cursed himself for not coming up with a lie instead.

"What is it, your honour? What are you planning to do?" asked the frog curiously.

Mental titled his skull to once side slightly to his left as he drummed his bony fingers on either sides of his desk thinking hard, the court was silence were they waited.

"Get you little living friend to come to the court Beetlejuice," he said finally.

"WHAT?" the whole courtroom cried out in confusion, including Beetlejuice and the frog.

"You heard," said Mental smirking leaning an elbow on the desk, and rested his bony chin on top of his hand. "I want Miss Lydia to come here at once, I think you will be needing her for what I got planned for you to tell you."

The frog bubbled, "But-I don't understand, w-why would you need her here, your honour."

"You'll see. Now call her and make it quick," he commanded to Beetlejuice.

Use sure why the judge wanted Lydia at the court was a mystery to Beetlejuice, but he did as he was ordered without questioning the judge's motion to why he was ordered to do this, as he pulled out a red handset piece of a phone from inside pockets of his stripy jacket.

* * *

At the Deetz's house, inside her dark bedroom, Lydia was sitting at her desk busy finishing of her homework after amounts of studing since two days ago on friday, when suddenly her phone rang went. She knew immediately that it was Beetlejuice calling cause of the strips appearing every time it rang; she then put down her pencil and answered it.

"Lydia Deetz speaking," she answered.

"Babes, I need you to get over here and quick. I'm at the courthouse," said Beetlejuice into the mouth piece.

Lydia frowned widen eyes to the sound of panic in Beetlejuice's voice, "why? What's happened?"

"You will know soon enough, Lyds. Just get over here, Pronto!"

"I'll be right there," she said before hanging it up.

* * *

"She's on her way, your honour," said Beetlejuice, after sticking the handset piece of his phone back inside his jacket then turned to gaze back up at Judge Mental.

"Good," said Mental with a brief nod. "Guards! Take him down into the prison waiting room where he'll wait till Miss Lydia has arrived."

On his command, the hooded mask ghoul pulled the leaver for the cage to be lifted so when it was removed, two of the officers whom had bought Beetlejuice in, could grab hold of him. They got hold of him by his legs and then drag him off along the courtroom leading to another double room behind as Beetlejuice scrapped against the floor on his front.

Just on the left hand side of Mental's high chair. Beetlejuice was taking through a normal size frame double doors, and on both side of these doors stood two officers, who'd pushed them open to let the ones gripping hold on to him through so once they were in, the officers could closed the doors behind them.

After being dragged along a square pattern dark green and white title floor, there were several different shape and size doors. The officers dragged Beetlejuice right down the hall until they came to the very last one of the hall. "Okay, here should be fine," grunted one of the ghoul officers.

Once one of the officers had opened the door to Beetlejuice's cell they throw him head first inside so when the officers had let him go, he hit the wall ahead with such force that he left a huge crack in the wall before as he fell backwards onto the floor. Groaning in pain, Beetlejuice jerkily raised a hand to his head and rubbed the slight bump on the top of his head and then slowly got up onto his feet.

He gazed at the steel door for a moment before he walked over to the cell bench and sat down to wait till Lydia arrived. He later leaned back onto the bench and stared up at the high dark ceiling of his cell, very soon he began tormenting himself with such thoughts as he wondered what the judge had planned for him.

Until finally what felt like an eternally, the door to his cell had opened. "LYDS!" Beetlejuice cried with joy when Lydia walked into the cell, he got up from the bench and ran over to her to hug her.

The two ghoul officers looked sicken of the sight of them hugging one another, and then decided to close the cell door again and locking the pair in.

"Oh BJ, what did you go and do this time?" she asked him once he's released her from his arms.

"Babes, you've got to believe me it wasn't my fault," he told her.

Unable to stop herself Lydia gave a wide smile as she raised a knowing eye brow at him, "really?"

Beetlejuice looked outrage at her comment, "why is it that nobody believes me?"

"Cause you tell lies," said Lydia sweetly.

"Point taken," he muttered before taking a step backwards from her and turned his back on her, staring up out of his cell window for a moment.

"Okay, why don't you just tell me what you did that was so bad for you to end up here?" Lydia suggested to him.

He turned around to gaze at her; he stuck his hands deep into his pants pockets before he began. "Jacque and Ginger have been on at me for weeks for my rent and you see I'm er..."

"Broke!" said Lydia simply.

He gave a grim smile, "yeah that. So, really I was getting kind of desperate for cash, and I- I - er… began asking around for a quick cash in hand job. I tried everywhere but no body could or wanted me a job..."

Lydia grinned, "I wonder why."

Beetlejuice frowned at her, "you're not helping Babes."

"Sorry."

"When I was about to give up, I had thought about calling you so that you could let me out. I mean if I couldn't get the cash here, I'll get it off your folks they are always wanting prettily Delia Lyds," he continued.

"But you didn't," said Lydia.

"No," he said, "I was gonna too mind, but then I'd over heard a conversation by a couple of know it all from the Neitherworld's top head of law say that the mayor wanted to redecorated his officer but couldn't be assed to get in some professionalizes to do the job."

Lydia frowned in confusion, "then what happened?"

"He gave me the job; left me to it while he went off to do whatever it is he does. Then I got started on," explained Beetlejuice as starching his arm nervously. The reason why he was feeling so nervous was because he wasn't so sure how Lydia would react once he has told her the rested.

"It was all going so well when suddenly I- I did something really… ssstuupid," he had mumble the last word of his sentence that quietly it difficult for Lydia to understand he said, but she pretty much guessed what it was.

Lydia let out a small moan of despair, "Oh no, BJ you didn't go and insult those Neitherworld tools again did you?"

"It weren't them that caused the trouble," he told her.

Lydia stared at him in confusion, "then what did?"

"These this new machine that the Neitherworld's house had build that paint walls, ceilings and all the odd places were most folks can't get at. Plus it's suppose to get the job a lot quicker," Beetlejuice explained. "Honestly, it did a fine job of the place until it got nearly to the end. It started playing up and so I-I… er- … gave it a good kick and then it sort of went crazy."

Lydia didn't need him to tell her the rest of the story, "Oh dear."

"Yep," said Beetlejuice nodding.

Suddenly the sound of the cell door being opened again echoed loudly off the walls, making the pair jump in shock. They turned to gaze at the door, to watch it swing wide open. When the door was open wide enough, Judge Mental walked inside the cell with his bony hands placed behind him, followed closely by the frog hands behind him.

The frog still looked very confused as he did when he was in the courtroom, wondering why they were asked to have this meeting in this great dirty cell and not in the courtroom. It appeared Mental still hasn't told him yet on what he was intended to do with Beetlejuice or to why he asked for Lydia to come.

Lydia and Beetlejuice turned their heads to gaze at one another nervously before looking back at Mental who stood waiting for the cell door to close behind him.

"Hmm... forgive me for asking, your honour but- is there and prettily reason why you arranged me to down here and not in the courtroom? We're in here and not out in the courtroom?" Lydia asked Mental.

"What?" said Beetlejuice frowning in confusion, "aren't we going back out into the courtroom?"

Mental gaze at Lydia and then began to pace slowly about in the cell while the frog stood by the door. "Because Miss Deetz, I would rather not have an audience for what I'm about to discuss with you," he said.

"Okay, so judge what is it that you've got planned for me?" said Beetlejuice.

Mental then stopped his pacing and turned to face Beetlejuice, "I want you two to be married."

"WHAT?" said Beetlejuice and Lydia together in horror.

"WHAT?" repeated the frog, staring wide eyed at Mental.

If the frog was confused before then he was deftly lost in understanding on how this was meant to punish Beetlejuice, as he gaze at the judge and then turned at the pair.

Lydia and Beetlejuice stared wordlessly at Mental in belief surely Mental couldn't be serious, could he?

"B-But..." said Lydia, nervously. "I'm under age."

"You're sixteen, it is aloud," he mumbled in replied, unmoved by the horrified look on Lydia's face.

"But why Lyds?" asked Beetlejuice.

Mental pulled a face at him, "Because no other women would want to end up married to you, beside it's the prefect punishment."

"I don't understand, in what way with me being is marriage to Beetlejuice, is suppose to punish him?" Lydia asked him.

"Oh perhaps you'll forever blame him for your unhappiness, with you being married to him you'll then be forever forbidden in beside i think it is think that beetle jerk thought about settling down," said Mental smoothly.

The frog then frowned, and slowly a wide smirk appeared on his ugly face as is he finally understood the insides of the plan.

Lydia gaze hopelessly back at Beetlejuice.

"How long are we to stay married for?" Beetlejuice asked.

Mental raised an eye brow, (so to speck since he doesn't have any eyebrows.) "How long do you think for? All eternally, this isn't like any normal marriage Beetle-jerk, once you've said 'I do' there's no turning back I would have thought you already knew this specially after the first time you tried to marry your little friend."

Beetlejuice looked shocked at Mental, "how do you know about that?"

"While we were waiting for your little friend to arrive, the Head Officer sent me this," said Mental smirking evilly, as he held up a brown folder file from behind his back.

Beetlejuice groaned in disbelieve, "they didn't put it all on file."

"Well, of course they did," said Judge Mental, jerking his skull head in a sort of a bow of suggest. "There had to be some kind of record to explain why you had ended up in the waiting room for about six mouths before you went looking for Miss Deetz to apologise for what you did."

He then opened the file and began reading it out loud to them, "about four years ago in mid June, at 11. 52am 'The Ghost of the Most' blackmailed the Deetz's daughter into marriage before he agreed to saving the Maitland's from being exiled."

"Yeah, but... t-that was years ago," argued Beetlejuice.

Mental slammed the file shut with aloud 'snapped' as he turned to glace at Beetlejuice, "in what way is it different?"

"We weren't friends at the time, and anyway I've made up for what I did them since then,"replied Beetlejuice.

"Is that it?" asked Mental, in a bored voice.

Unable to make any more excuses Beetlejuice full into silence.

"What if we refuse?" Lydia asked him at once, for some reason she knew she wasn't going to like his answer.

Mental first gave a frown of surprise as if he hadn't except this question, before put an arm behind his back again and then gave a fake sign, "well, of course you can refuse but then I would have no choice but to ban you in seeing Beetlejuice ever again but that is up too."

Lydia felt her heart sink to her stomach as she turned to glance at Beetlejuice in horror.

Judge Meantl couldn't have picked a more better way to blackmail them into doing this, he knew that neither of them would choose his second option. Lydia couldn't ever give Beetlejuice up for anything and if she had to marry Beetlejuice instead of loosing him, she would do it.

'Perhaps being married to Beetljuice wouldn't be so bed,' thought Lydia as she bite her bottom lip. It wasn't like before when Lydia had first met Beetlejuice, he always looked after her whenever she was sick, if somebody upset her he would cheer her up, and when he didn't start up trouble or upsetting anyone he's a really a fun guy to be with.

"No, no you don't need to do that Judge. We'll agree of the marriage," said Beetlejuice as he placed his large hands on to Lydia's shoulders and massage her gentle.

"Good," said Mental before he began pacing about in the cell again, "so here's what you two will need to do."

Both Beetlejuice and Lydia stood listening intently as he spoke, "by noon tomorrow, you'll need to return here to the courthouse where we and your witnesses to your marriage, will be transported to a church in the world of the living and make your vows and then sign an agreement to your marriage."

"Is that it? That all we gonna do?" asked Beetlejuice.

"That is all," replied Mental.

"Does it have to be an r-real... marriage, your honour?" Lydia later asked the Jugde.

Mental stared at her in disbelieve then he suddenly frowned at her in surprise and gave aloud, 'Oh!' of understanding. "You mean real as in ...." he said as his hummed the last word.

Mental knew what she meant a 'real marriage.' Real as in a sexual one, but like Lydia he couldn't bring himself to say the words out loud because the very mentioning of it made him feel ill. "No," he said. "no, that is you don't want too, that design is entirely up to you."

'At least that was something,' thought Lydia with a sigh of relife, before glancing at Beetlejuice from over her shoulder.

Beetlejuice looked a little confused, "Hang on, er...What such as marriage is going to be then?" asked Beetlejuice, removing his hands from Lydia's shoulders and stuck them deep into his pants pockets. "I mean are we to live together you know… that such of thing."

'Good question,' thought Lydia as she glance back at the Jugde.

Mental removed his hands from behind his back, and frowned in thought as he pressed the tips of his bony fingertips together in front of him. "Naturally of course, you two will _have _to live together but not to _be_ together around the clock. You two aren't to cheat on another none have any kind of affairs cause if you do, the pair of you will have to pay the pay for it."

"In what way? You'll separate us?" asked Beetlejuice curiously.

Mental pulled a face as if he was thinking about it for a second before answering, "no, because I've always believed that once somebody has cheated on the their partner, they no longer care about the other in that way anymore so there is really no need for them to worry what will happen to them afterwards."

"So?" said Lydia nervously. "What will you do if that did happen?"

"Well, we won't be able to do anything about it straight away but what we will happen is when your time has come Miss Deetz; You aren't not to ever re-entry the Neitherworld again, so that you will never have to set eyes upon the Beetle-freak again."

Argued Beetlejuice, "So you will separate us?"

"No," said Mental shacking his skull. "Because not only will she never be able to see you again, she'll be spending the reat of her afterlife on her own. Trapped in that big house of hers, unable to see her friends non family ever again when their time is up so in a way Lydia will be punishment for either your doing or her own."

At Mental's words Lydia felt her knees turn to jelly so badly that she wondered how she was able to stay up stretch. Indeed Mental really has this time thought this whole thing through properly, but then Lydia later gave a frown of confusion.

If either she or Beetlejuice were to cheat on one another, Lydia would end up trapped on earth for all eternally so what were to happen to Beetlejuice? She noticed that Mental hadn't mention anything about that yet.

"Oh! Don't think for one moment that your going to get off lightly Beetle-jerk," said Mental when he noticed that Beetlejuice looked rather relaxed.

Beetlejuice raised an brow at Mental in suprise.

"You will never again be aloud out of the Neitherworld," said Mental.

"Er... encase you haven't noticed Judge, but I've already got that curse put on me," said Beetlejuice rather rudely.

Mental stared furiously at Beetlejuice, "I '**meant'** that even if some other dimwit from earth does try does call your name no matter how many times, you won't be able to step foot out of our world."

Beetlejuice now looked really worried, "what never?!"

Mental nodded, "Ever."

"Okay," mumbled Beetlejuice before he tunred to Lydia, "now I am taking this seriourly."

"Now, if you two don't have any more questions. I suggest that you get start on making arrangements," said Mental as he was about to make his way towards the cell door.

"What? No, wait one second your honour," shirked the frog waving his rather large hands about.

They turned to face the frog, whom chuckling nervously as he recovered himself. "What if the Beetle brain tries to do a runner?"

Lydia glanced at the frog angrily.

Mental glance at Lydia from the corner of his socket, "You can't blame him for asking Missy, he has done it before when we've tried to punish for some that he'd done."

Lydia gave sign at Mental's words, unable to deny it.

"That is a good question, I'm glad you that you brought it up," Mental commented the frog.

The frog looked delighted with himself as he gave a wide ugly smile.

Mental turned to glance back at the pair one last time, "if you and Miss Deetz '_do,'_ try to do a runner. I'll have no choice but to send you both too 'The Last Resort Resort on the River Schticks' for all eternally, not even your powers Beetle will you be able to escape like you did last time when you got yourself into trouble; I'll make sure of that."

"OH NO YOUR HONOUR, NOT THE LAST RESORT RESORT ON THE RIVER SCHTICKS, PLEASE!" shirked Beetlejuice in horror as he full onto his knees at Mental's feet clutching the ends of the Judge's robes. "That place is worse than the sandworms."

Mental glance down at him pitifully. "I know," he smirked evilly. "I've have heard that you hate the place so if you don't want to end up there I suggest that you show up here on time as I said, and don't try anything funny you won't need to worry."

"Okay, no problem," squarked Beetlejuice weakly.

"Good," replied Mental, hastily pulling the end of his robes from Beetlejuice firm grip.

"Sorry, your honour you said earlier about making arrangements, what do you mean exactly?" Lydia asked Mental softly.

"Arranging for your friends and his family to come to this wedding of yours, of course what did you think I meant?" said Mental, looking up at her. "This isn't going to be some big fancy wedding, Miss Deetz. But you will need to invite your friends and his family to be as witnesses of the marriage."

"WHAT? No way, I'm not having my lot coming," said Beetlejuice at once.

Mental argued, "Oh yes, they will."

"B-but...Can't I not just invite my friends?" asked Beetlejuice.

"I wouldn't think that you'll have many friends," said Mental.

"What's the matter Beetle-jerk don't want the family finding out that you're finally going to be tied down?" teased the frog.

"Oh shut up," snapped Lydia.

"Now Miss Deetz, don't forget yourself," said Judge Mental warningly.

"Sorry, your honour," she apologised.

Mental bowed his skull in exacting her apologia before he returned to Beetlejuice, "You are going to need a lot of witnesses for this wedding, Beetle-brain and only have a few there would be good enough, so I suggest that as soon as you leave here you go and do as I've ordered."

Lydia glance at Beetlejuice and then back at mental before she nodded in reply.

"Right," he said finally before turning towards the cell door and commanded for it to open. At once it swung open, making an awfully loud noise as it did so. "You are free to go, remember to be here tomorrow at noon," Mental reminded them quickly before he walked out of the cell followed closely by the frog.

* * *

Walking out into the bright street outside the huge double doors of the courthouse, Beetlejuice caught hold of Lydia by the upper arm and gentle swung her round to face him, "listen Babes..."

But Lydia stopped him for saying any more, she held up her hands in a pleaded sort of way for silently and gentle pressed them on his chest away from embrace. She knew that he was feeling terrible guilty for causing this happen, "BJ, its okay you don't need to say it."

"But Lyds I do," said Beetlejuice putting a hand to his chest where his long still heart rested beneath his skin. "I feel really bad in putting you through this."

"There's no point in duelling about it now we've agreed to do it and if we don't and go against Mental's wishes we will than have things to worry about," said Lydia marched down the steep steps from the courthouse. turning away from him and then

"I say Babes you're taking this rather well," said Beetlejuice as they made their way towards Doomie whom was walking for them on the side of the road.

"Well, I guess being married you isn't going to be too bad than not having you around at here altogether," she said, giving Beetlejuice a weak smile. "I would rather us being locket together in marriage than apart."

"Right, where to Lyds? The Roadhouse?" Beetlejuice asked her, once he'd slammed his side door.

"No," she said simply, before leaning over her side of the door and then ordered... "Doomie, drive us to the Juice family house."

"What? No Lyds, Wwwaiiittt...." cried Beetlejuice gripping tightly on top the wheel, it was to last. Doomie was already heading of down the street at the speed of light heading directly for Beetlejuice's parents.

* * *

I hoped you all enjoyed chapter 1. Chapter 2, will be a while till it will be posted onto the site but it will be soon. Please, do send in your views and comments on this story, thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there, fans. Thank you all for your comments they do help a lot, I have worked very hard on this chapter and so I hope it has paid off. Anyway here's chapter 2. I hope it's better than my first chapter, please do keep your reviews coming in. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Mr and Mrs Beetlejuice**

**Chapter 2, Inform the new become in-laws**

With a wild ear-piercing sound of a car, braking to a halt just right beside the holdhold belonging to the Juice family. Doomie honked his horn in an odd tune informing his masters that they have arrived before he flew open Lydia's side door for get to get out.

"Thanks Doomie," said Lydia, tapped him lightly on the bonnet as she ran over on to the other to get Beetlejuice out. "Babes nooooo!" moaned Beetlejuice in dispair as he gripped tightly on to the steeling wheel.

"Oh come on Beetlejuice," groaned Lydia, when Doomie opened Beetlejuice side door for Lydia to get hold of Beetlejuice by his jacket and then begin pulling and heaving him out.

After about a minute or so of doing this, Lydia finally gave up at him pulling him by the jacket and then tried tugging him out by one of his ankles.

Now this seemed to be working because Beetlejuice was starting to loosen his grip on the steering wheel, but refusing to let go he tightened his grip and in doing so every time Lydia pulled, she would end up lifting Doomie slightly off his wheels so that he was balancing on only two of them and when Lydia was getting tired in pulling Doomie would land on all fours again with a hard bang.

"Let's go," she said through gritted teeth.

Getting annoyed with his masters, Doomie decided to help Lydia by getting one of his snakes (remember Doomie has snakes as safety belts) he ordered the snake to slap its tail hard at Beetlejuice's hand, causing him enough pain to release his hold on the steering wheel.

Except for the snake didn't slap its tail at his hand instead it bit him. Yelling in pain Beetlejuice finally let go of the steering wheel and then cursed Doomie for his loyalty before sticking his fingernails deep into the ground so when Lydia dragged him he would scrap the ground.

"No Lyds, I don't wanna do this," moaned Beetlejuice.

"We don't have a choice," she told him as she dragged him into the Juice's front yard.

"Why are you so afraid of telling them?" Lydia asked him, dropping his feet to the floor when they reached the steps to the door.

"Because I am, okay?" yelled Beetlejuice.

"But why?"

Getting up from the floor and onto his feet, he placed his fists on his hips. Looked down at her and then asked her, "Well, how would you feel if we were to tell your parents about this?"

Lydia gave a worrying frown, "point taken." With any luck, Lydia hoped that she wouldn't need to let her parents about this until such time, but for now she put it to one side and out of her mind for the time being.

"Is it because she won't approve of me being a daughter-in law?" she asked him.

Beetlejuice stared at her in disbelief, "Oh Babes, how could you think that? My ma loves ya, I mean who doesn't?"

Lydia blushed slightly and gave a small smile, before begin serious again. "Then I don't understand what appears to be the problem?"

He gazed up into the sky and let out a sigh. "Babes, you don't understand," he said, grasping her by the shoulders, gently mind. "Ma is going to go spear with me when we tell her that this is a force marriage."

Lydia looked bewildered, "well-" she said. "Surely we won't need to tell her that, would we?"

He chuckled half-heartedly. "Babes, even if we don't tell her ma would be able to there is something fishy about the whole thing," he said before pulling a horrible looking fish that smelled bad from inside his pants pocket.

Lydia simple stared at him as she watched him toss the bad smelling fish away, unsure what to make of the whole thing.

As if he could tell what she was thinking, Beetlejuice gave a heavy sigh and then stuck his hands deep into his pants pockets. "It's not that the fact that I'm just getting married, Lyds. It's the fact that I'm marrying you, as I said before they love you. My folks and I am worried on how they are going to react when we tell them," he explained miserably. "I feel bad enough as it is, so I don't need them making me feel worse about all this than I already do."

It all suddenly became clear to her; in the Neitherworld everyone knew that 'The famous Ghost of the Most,' was a very proud and stubborn ghoul, with a big ego. Which is all true, but what many folks in the Neitherworld didn't know is that he rarely did guilt, simply because they thought he was incapable of feeling that kind emotions.

Lydia was probable the only one who did know that he did, she had seen it many times before drawing their years of friendship together and when he did, he didn't take to it very well. Why she didn't realize it before?

Trying to cheer him up she leaked her arm through his, and gazed up into his pale green eyes with a soft smile. "BJ, I have already told you I'm not angry with you because of this."

He looked doubtable at her.

Two very pale shade of pink patches on her pale cheeks as Lydia blushed slightly. "Well- maybe a little," she confessed.

He turned his head to look away from her, unable to bear the shame, "I knew it!"

Full of sympathy she gave sigh and then reached up to cup the one side of his cheek so that she could get him to look back at her. "Yes, I was angry... at first, but then I realized," she paused for a second, as if she was consuming her thoughts before looked back at his face with a sweet smiled. "Perhaps being married won't be such a bad thing."

"You're just saying that," he said flatly.

Lydia shook her head, "No I am, look." _Why did he sometimes doubt what she meant?_ She wondered. "I know that this isn't something we really want, but unfortunately it going to happen."

"Funny, how you well you sometimes put things together, Babes," he groaned grimly.

Lydia rolled her eyes, "I only meant…. it's not going to like last time."

He frowned in confusion, "Last time?"

"Yes, when we first met remember?" she said, head titled slightly to one side as she spoke with raising eye brows, "when you tried to marry me so you would be let out the Neitherworld."

He started out into space at her comment and groaned, "trust you for being that up."

Lydia couldn't help but smile broadly, "oh you know what I mean BJ, stop being so awkward."

"Can't help it," he mumbled. "The way I'm feeling right at this moment, I don't think I would ever feel like my old self again."

Lydia hummed in differently, "we'll see." She then half buried her face against his chest, for a moment before looking back up into his face, "honestly BJ, why you're making out things to be a lot worse when their not."

He glanced back at Doomie who was standing waiting drive way avoiding to look "Well, I'm failing to see it as anything else Lyds."

"Look at me," she commanded softly, and he did. "I would rather be married to you then not to ever see you again; you're best friend, I don't want to lose not to anything or anyone."

"Really?" he asked, finally giving a wide smile.

"Yeah," said Lydia nodding. "You never know being married might not be so bad in the long run."

He gave a nod, "yeah maybe you're right."

"I know that I'm right. Now come on," she said tucking at his arm. "Let's go and do this." He agreed with another nod before they walked the short amount of steps up to the front door.

Just when Lydia had thought she had made him feel better, Beetlejuice suddenly turned back in to a right affray cat. His knees were tremble e winked in fright as he raised a long red tip finger that shook nervously to ring the door bell and winked again at the sound of the bell, they waited for someone to answer.

"What is that smell?" they heard Beetlejuice's mother, Bee say before she answered the door to them. "Junior, Lydia," she cried in surprise. "Oh how it is to see you both again," she said before pulling Lydia into a hug.

"Hello Mrs Juice," greeted Lydia as she hugged the slightly small woman back with the same warmth as Bee gave her.

"Yeah, hi ma," said Beetlejuice as he stretched out his arms out, getting ready to hug her once she had released Lydia.

Except when Bee did released Lydia, she didn't give him a hug instead she grabbed hold of him by the ear, pulled out her magnifying glass from her apron.

"Oh dear, I see that you still haven't cleaned behind your ears since your last visit," said Bee, when she saw the amount of muck he had behind there.

Beetlejuice groaned with embarrassment, "Oh ma."

"Oh- alright then. Take off your stinky feet and wipe them clean before you come in, dear," said Bee, before she went back into the house.

As she ordered, Beetlejuice literally took off his feet and wiped them on himself, grinning broadly at Lydia as he so.

"Look whose come to see us," Bee told her husband Gnat who was sitting in the lounge, watching the Neitherworld's news on the TV.

"Not now Bee I'm watching the news," groaned Gnat.

Beetlejuice rolled his eyes to the ceiling at the sound of his father moaning; when they walked into the lounge and then turned his head to gaze at Lydia shrugged his shoulders.

Lydia gave a winder smile at him while they listened to Bee rumbled on to her husband about how their son has managed taking the time and effect to come to see them before disappearing off into the kitchen. Grumbling slightly to his wife's bossiness, Gnat stood up from his chair and came walked towards them. "Son, I see that you're still a lay about as ever," he told Beetlejuice.

Bee hummed her approval to her husband's words as she carried a newly fresh pot of coffee from the kitchen, "Not to menace a stinky one at that."

Beetlejuice groaning quietly at their comments, and eyed Lydia at the sound of her giggled. Clearing his throat loudly, Beetlejuice reached for Lydia's left hand and then turned to his parents again. "Er- ma, papa there's something we need to tell you."

"You have finally got a job" Gnat asked hopefully.

Beetlejuice pulled a face of annoyers. "No, that's not it," he said.

"Oh!" said Gnat in disappointment and then walked back to his chair to seat down in it again, and then picked up his emptry mug from the coffee table for Bee to fill it.

"Me and Lyds..." began Beetlejuice reaching for Lydia's hand, "we are getting married."

It took both Gnat and Bee to grasp at what their son had just said them until suddenly… with in those few seconds the atmosphere in the room had change rapidly as the silence in the air. Bee and Gnat stared at their son and Lydia in disbelief with their mouths hanging half open; Bee was in that state of shock that she was unaware that she filled her husband's mug right to the top and pouring the coffee on to her spotless clean carpet.

If Beetlejuice was feeling nervous before, he was deftly bricking it now. Waiting anxiously as to what was their reaction going to be.

Finally what felt like hour rather than minutes, Bee blinked her tiny little eyes replied at her son and then unable to take her gaze from him, she handled the coffee pot wordlessly to her husband and then clasp her hands together, humming as she did so.

"Junior," she said, nibbling at her bottom lip as she glanced uncertain at him. "Dear, you... you do relives that Lydia - is young for marriage, didn't you?"

Beetlejuice scratched the back of his neck as he looked away from her. "Not accounting to Mental she isn't," he mumbled.

Bee frowned in confusion as if she didn't quite understood as to what her son had meant until suddenly her tiny beaded eyes widen in fury and then let out a gasp of outrage, "Oh no junior, do you mean to tell us that this is to be a forced marriage?"

Beetlejuice gazed back at her. "Yeah, it is," he said with a nod.

"Oh you're poor dear," cried Bee as she roughly pushed Beetlejuice aside and pulled her into her arms in an embrace and gentle pattered her back.

Lydia looked stunned for a moment and then glanced at Beetlejuice over Bee's shoulder as she hugged the little women back, unsure what to say no what else to do if she didn't.

Beetlejuice raised an eyebrow at his mother in bewildered as he watched her hug Lydia. "Is a marriage to me going to be such a big bad thing?" he asked his mother.

Bee then pulled away from Lydia and turned on her son. "How could you have let this happen? And to Lydia, your best and only friend you got?" she demanded, waving a pointed finger in his face.

"Hey!" snap Beetlejuice angrily, staring with narrow eyes at his mother's finger. "I didn't ask for this to happen."

Bee hummed her disbelief and folded her arms against her chest. "But you didn't do anything to have prevented it either," she said angrily.

"I though you'll be pleased to know that you're finally getting a daughter in-law at last," he said to her.

"I am," she said affectedly as two small rosy patches suddenly appeared on each sided of her checks. "But I would of have preferred it, if you hadn't forced her."

"I didn't," said Beetlejuice defensively. "It was Lydia's choice."

"Not really," argued Bee. "No doubt Mental had something else up his sleeve that have would be a lot worse if you had refused," She said with her eyes closed and wobbling her head side ways as she spoke.

Lydia was stared at his mother with wild eyes, Beetlejuice was right she wasn't a fool when it comes to certain things.

"What did I tell ya," he mumbled to Lydia at the corner of his mouth.

Despite of everything Lydia still felt like that she needed to defend him, "it was accidence Mrs Juice, and I'm sure that if Beetlejuice had any idea what this would of lead too…"

Beetlejuice glance at Lydia and was so sure that he felt his dead still heart was fill like it was alive as she defend him; this is what he mostly what he loved about Lydia, no matter what he had done wrong and she would also end up getting the blame as well Lydia will never turned her back on him none let anyone trampled all over him even know he did deserved it.

"…he would had down all that he can to have prevent," said Lydia and he nodded his head at her words.

"That's sweet of you dear," she told Lydia gentle patting her hand and then gave a heavy sigh. "Oh well, at least something good is going to come out of this."

Beetlejuice frowned in confusion at his mother, "Oh yeah? In what way?"

"We'll get to see a lot more of you now," said Bee happily. "You hardly came to visit us before you've met Lydia."

At that very moment Beetlejuice wanted to full on to the floor and cry like a baby to his mother's words as he pulled a miserable face.

This was the last thing he wanted to happen but since his parents were coming round to the idea of the marriage, Beetlejuice thought that best for him to not say anything of the subject and stuck his hands deep into his pants pockets.

"Right then," said Bee as she clasped her tiny hands together. "What sort of wedding is it going to be?" she asked in a business sort of tone.

Beetlejuice and Lydia then frowned at her in surprise before turning to gaze at each other. "Well Mental mean that it is to be a small do, why?" Beetlejuice asked his mother.

"So then we can start making the arrangements," she said smiling.

Beetlejuice looked blackly at her for a second, "what sort of arrangements? I mean… I don't think it needs to be a big do or anything."

Bee shook her head, "I wasn't excepting it to be."

Gnat hummed quietly as thought he was thinking about something before he spoke, "the smaller the better, I think. What with it taking place in the world of the living, we can't make too much of a racked or otherwise we'll alarm the people there."

"But I would like it to be memorable," Bee told her husband before turning back to Beetlejuice. "Is Lydia allowed to wear a dress at all?"

Beetlejuice gave a wild smile, "Why? Are you going to pick her in the white gown?"

Bee pulled a face of irritate back at him, "I think that the white dress wouldn't go very well, surprise what with Lydia's lovely pale skin. No, I was thinking something simple not to much and that is tastefully."

"That is awfully sweet of you Mrs Juice," said Lydia with a shy smile. "But..."

"Oh please, do call me Bee," interrupted Bee as she reached out to place a hand on Lydia's shoulder. "I mean after tomorrow we'll be particularly family."

Beetlejuice bit his bottom lip to prevent himself from saying anything and he rolled his eyes before he glanced back at Lydia. "I was thinking that maybe I could just wear a dress suit," Lydia subjected.

"It wouldn't be any trouble dear if that's what you are worried about," insisted Bee quickly.

Lydia was really struggling to say no to her, it wasn't like she didn't appreciate Bee's offer but after a life time of experience of Delia's handy work. She was concerned that Bee will do her a gown that she wouldn't like, and that was her biggest concerne so she turned to Beetlejuice for help.

However Beetlejuice didn't appear to be any help to her all, he just shrugged his shoulders and gave her 'if she insists' sort of look and left her to make her own decision.

"Well as long you are sure?..." she said nervously.

Bee gave a wild smile and then reached out to grasp Lydia's hands tightly, "of course I'm sure, I wouldn't have suggested otherwise."

Again Lydia turned her head to glance at Beetlejuice, and he shrugged his shoulders as he tilted his head to one side and pulled a face.

"Oh! I had almost forgotten," Bee asked Lydia. "I take it that your parents don't know anything about this, am I right?"

Lydia frowned curiously at her for a second before she shook her head, "they don't even know about Beetlejuice or the Neitherworld."

Bee put a thoughtfully finger to her lip and placed her other hand on her hip as she hummed, "thought as much. Did Mental explain when you should tell them?"

"I'm afraid that they don't, sorry," said Lydia shaking her head and then went very pale again as she gave a worrying frown. "You think that they should be told?"

Beetlejuice butted in, "Er- I don't think that would a very good an idea, do you." He turned to his mother again, "they'll split us up for good if tell them."

"Oh dear calm down," Bee told him waving an inpatient hand about in the air. "I'd pretty much gathered that, and I won't blame them really, no parent would want they'll only child end up married to a dead man."

Beetlejuice groaned quietly.

"What I meant is has Mental explained on when they should be told? I mean, I suspect in the near future her parents will want her to marry someone who's a life."

"That is a good point," said Lydia, turning to Beetlejuice. "Lyds we can worry about that when the time comes," said Beetlejuice taking hold of her hand and squeezed it gentle in his.

Bee nodded, "I guess but still it's something you two really need to think about. I mean it could turn very ugly."

"Ma, once we have made our vows they can't do anything about it, if they do find out. We'll be together for all eternally, unless one of us even becomes fidelity but that won't happen," Beetlejuice explained.

Gnat and Bee turned to one another. "very well," said Gnat quitey as he leaned back

Bee then clasped her tiny hands together in excitement, "Oohhh...There is so much that needs to be done." She then began pacing about the room before them, Gnat frowned at his wife with an odd expression on his face it was as if he had never seem her like this before. "I' better get in touch with the whole crew," she cried excitedly.

Beetlejuice shrieked in fear, "oh no ma, you're not going to invite the whole family."

Bee stared at him in disbelief as if she couldn't understand why he asked such a question. "Why of course I am," she said in a matter of fact sort of tone.

"Your Aunt Irma and Uncle Sid will be delighted to hear when I tell them. I can't say the same for your Aunt Lucy and Uncle Victor mind you, but there you go," she shrugged with her hands raised in the air.

"Yeah," Beetlejuice grumbled moodily. "But if it were _Donny_ getting married it would be a very different story."

Lydia gave him a sympathetic look. "I weren't let it bother you BJ," she said as she rubbed his back smoothly, trying to do her best in making him feel better. "You know that I wouldn't have you any other way," she told him sweetly.

He turned towards her and smiled wild. "Thanks Babes, but it's not only my Uncle Victor and Ant Lucy that I got a problem with," he explained. "It's my Ant Irma and Uncle Sid that I'm most worried about they will send me down the guilt trip once they find out that this is a forced married."

"Oh they wouldn't be interested in knowing the details on _why_ you are getting married," said Bee over heard his confession to Lydia. "Besides they only need to take a look at Lydia to understand why."

Both Beetlejuice and Lydia wild their eyes in surprise and then turned to look at each other, Beetlejuice went bright red with embarrassment and Lydia returned a shy smile.

"And Donny will be so thrilled to be your best man," said Bee excitedly.

"What? Now wait a minute…" Beetlejuice yelled angrily causing his mother to stop pacing about. "No way am I having Donny as my best man."

"He's your brother," she said calmly, as it there shouldn't be any objection on the matter.

"B-but...B-But-" bubbled Beetlejuice helplessly. "I was going to ask Jacques."

"Sorry dear but Donny is family," she said, in an end of discussion sort of tone.

Beetlejuice turned to look at Lydia, "whose wedding is this? Ours or theirs?" Lydia didn't comment and simply smiled back at him as she rubbed his back smoothly.

"Why don't you all go and sit down and make yourselves comfortable?" said Bee indicting on of the two seat sofas that she had, facing one another.

Beetlejuice took hold of Lydia's hand and lead her towards on of them to sit on, but before either of them sat down on it, Bee had quickly wiped out a couch-wrapper from inside her apron and wrapped it over the couch they were about to sit on.

"Yuck!" she said once they sat down and saw the muck that came off Beetlejuice's clothes all over the clean wrapper. "Right first thing tomorrow morning you're taking a bath before we do anything," Bee told him.

Beetlejuice moaned in despair at his mother's words, "oh no ma not that anything but that."

"Dear you smell worse than a garbage can, you're having one and that's that," she told him.

"Can things get any worse," he whispered to Lydia, with a look of pure misery on his face.

Lydia knew exactly how to cheer him up; she took hold of his hand in her right hand, lifted it up slightly so that she could leek her other arm around his as she snuggled closer. "It's only for tomorrow, and then once the wedding is over you can get dirty as much as you want, okay?"

He smiled wildly at her, "oh Babes, I don't know what I've done to deserve you."

Lydia gave a shy smile and pattered his hand.

"Right," said Bee clapping her hands together as she faced the room. "While you two make yourselves comfortable I'll just go and make your beds," She told them before turning her back to them and head for the stairs.

He stared at his mother with wild eyes. "What makes you think that we'll stay over?" he asked her.

She stopped with one foot of the stairs and a hand of the poll. "Why dear," she said turning to face him. "There's so much that needs to be done tomorrow that the smarted thing is for you and Lydia to stay here tonight, we all need to up bright and earlier first thing tomorrow morning."

"But Ma Mental isn't excepting us till noon," said Beetlejuice.

"Exactly," said Bee importantly.

"It gives us very little time for all of us to be ready," explained Gnat.

It looked like that Beetlejuice was not going to win this argument, feeling depressed and fully of misery he turned to Lydia and shrugged his shoulders, silently pleading her for help.

Unable to give any, she gave a sigh and simple rubbed his back. "Well then…" she said in a low voice and looked up at him. "I'll need to let my partners know that I'm not coming home tonight."

"Not a problem, Babes," said Beetlejuice turning towards her. "Once we are on our own, you could call your folks and make out that you're staying at a friend's house tonight."

"What friend?" Lydia asked him. "I don't think neither Prudence nor Bertha could give me an alibi?"

"Betty Juice, of course" he reminded her. "They don't know where _she_..." he paused to chuckle. "Ha,ha or should I say where _I_ live so they wouldn't be able to come looking for you, nor will they ask any questions. Your mother will be too thrilled to hear that you're mingling with the other kids than to question about it."

Lydia gave a frown of approval "sounds like a good plan."

"Okay," said Bee again. "I'll go and set up your rooms for tonight Lydia you could use Donny's old room... "

"Oh no it's okay ma," he called out to his mother. "Save ya less work, Lyds can share with me."

"I don't think that's appropriate do you?" argued Bee.

"What do you mean not appropriate? We're get married tomorrow," Beetlejuice told his motherr.

"Now look here son," said Gnat warningly, pointing a finger at him. "Don't speak to your mother in sort of tone."

"BJ its okay," whispered Lydia nervously, she never did felt very comfortable when he argued with his family.

"No, it's not Lyds," he hissed back quietly.

He gaze annoyed with his mother, "but Ma and Lyds have shared a room before."

"Ohh…" moaned Bee uncomfortable. "Very well, but as all there's no funny business." she said told him.

"As if," said Beetlejuice.

Bee gave him a look before disappearing up the stairs and then came back down about an hour later where she found them all seated in the lounge while Gnat watched the TV.

"Okay your room is all made up dear," she told her son.

Beetlejuice glance over his shoulder to look at his mother and then sigh of relief, "Right ho," he said jumping to his feet as he got off the couch and caught hold of Lydia by the wrist as he did so. "I think it's time that we'll hit the hay, see you both in the morning."

"See you in the morning," said Bee as she watched them go up.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, I really do hope you liked it. Please do send in you comments becasue I really do appreciative it, also I want to know how you all feel about it. I'm already working on chapter 3 so hopefully it will be ready very soon, you all been wonderfully.**


End file.
